Mageddon (Boss)
This boss has many aliases, such as the Deathbring'r, Abaddon and his most well known name, Mageddon. Mageddon is the ultimate Mob Of Death, taking the initial appearance of a cloaked, red-eyed hooded man wielding a scythe, having black wings to help him fly. In his enraged mode, he has three skeletal heads with red glowing eyes attached to a dark-grey colored skeleton body without legs, its spine extending into a red-spiked tail. From his back come a pair of black wings both draconic and feathery in nature. Mageddon stands as tall as a Ghast, and every block than he touches gets instantly broken, except for indestructible blocks, in which he just passes through them without any suffocation. Held in Mageddon's hands is a large crimson-bladed scythe. In his enraged mode, his middle head's mouth is hanging open, just like an angered enderman. Origin This boss has many aliases, such as the Deathbring'r, Abaddon and his most well known name, Mageddon. This ancient evil is a wither-looking demonic monstrosity,but in truth, his existence predates that of the Nether. In the space-time continuum of minecraft, there is the overworld with Black Down right below it. Some say the overworld is a cube while others argue that it is a flat square. Far below the overworld, in the depths of the void, lies The Nether dimension, with its moons, Black Nether and all other nethereal dimensions, orbiting it. Anchoring them in orbit is a red and black sphere known as the Netherlipse. Dating back to the creation of Minecraft, the being named Mageddon was loose among the proto-overworld. Its demonic power went unmatched, until an unknown hero with great angelic powers defeated it after a year-long battle. It was banished into the Netherlipse, and since then, it has never been freed. Mageddon's presence contributed to the evil power of the nethereal dimensions. Being the "Mob Reaper", he only exists to destroy and slay. If released, he will exact revenge on humanity and enslave Minecraft, bringing every mob, man and creature to their knees(if they have knees, that is, if not he will just take their souls). Boss Battle Mageddon can only be freed if the player has an item called the Keyheart of Darkness, and has defeated Scourge. The player must journey to the very deepest point of the Nether(bedrock layer), where they must place a beacon in one of the deepest points and strike it once with the key. The player will immediately be transported to a bedrock chamber, where he/she will see a winged statue. right-clicking it with the key will activate this monstrosity. Player: I hope this works... There is an explosion that fills the chamber, and also reduces whatever armor the player has to half its health. The statue transforms into Mageddon. Voice: Free...and now Minecraft will be mine! And you, (insert player name here).....you have done well to make it this far...I sense that you have destroyed Scourge, which means you have defeated many others...Your will is strong, and I will enjoy draining the life out of you! Player: *ulp* I have come to destroy you once and for all, I've gone this far. You won't kill me! Mageddon: *laughs* So be it. Minecraft already belonged to me the moment you broke my chains...you will regret challenging my power! Mageddon is fully immune to drowning, fire, effects, potions and many weapons, the only weapons affecting it are angelic weapons, the spirit scythe and the Archangel's Fury. These weapons only deal an eighth of their usual damage, Archangel's Fury dealing a fifth instead. Mageddon has a health point count of 1,333,332 health, or 666666 <3 and is undead. He attacks mainly through firing demonskulls, more potent versions of witherskulls. These explosives create a blast equal to that of tnt, fly 2x faster than witherskulls and deal 75 damage, inflicting wither iii, fire that cannot go away on its own, and two other random negative effects. ANY type of negative effect can come out. Mageddon regenerates 3x as fast as a wither, and if the player gets hurt by Mageddon in any way, a quarter of that damage will be worth how much health Mageddon gets restored for) He can also fly very fast. The next cutscene plays after depleting an eighth of his health. Mageddon: Not bad. I see you wield only the weapons that can harm me. But I'm getting tired of this prison!!! Both the player and Mageddon get transported to the Nether right above a fortress. Player: You won't get to enslave Minecraft! Watch out, you monster! The player strikes Mageddon with a holy weapon Mageddon: Ergh, you are just delaying my rise to power. No matter. I like toying with you. Every time we clash, my power grows more and more. Behold...the Nether in all its glory! Mageddon summons up pigmen, blazes, ghasts, magma cubes, corrupted mobs , wither skeletons, dragons, witherbosses and all manner of abominations. He then disappears until the player kills all of them. These mobs will be extremely hard to fight, there being 10 of each. Mageddon: You do not comprehend the infinite numbers of soldiers I have within my hands. But I think its time to settle you myself. (He raises his scythe and strikes down onto the player) Player:Oh shoot! The red scythe hits the player, enveloping him/her is a blast of witheraic particles. Now, Mageddon has a scythe strike added to his repertoire of attacks. It is 3x as explosive as tnt and inflicts six random negative effects. The next cutscene plays once you have depleted another eighth of his health. Mageddon: Looks like you are quite a good sport. Come to your doom. Both are transported to the overworld. The sky turns reddish, similar to fighting a wither. Mageddon: The overworld...I once ruled this place. As you can see, I gathered enough strength to teleport here. Prepare to die! Player:(Grits his/her teeth)I don't think so. Mageddon: *chuckles* If you have been keeping alive through fancy concoctions, They are now gone! The player's potions, if any, are now confiscated. Mageddon shoots his demonskulls three at a time at an alarming rate. He can still utilize all of his other attacks plus a beam similar to that of a guardian. This beam is seldom used, but cannot miss, minus' off fifty hearts worth of health and restores Mageddon for fifty hearts. The next cutscene plays once the player has fought him until he only has a half of his original health. Player:It looks like I'm having the upper hand now, even without those fancy potions. Mageddon: Upper hand? Turning the tide? Ha! I'll take your soul now! The Mob Reaper now calls down black lightning that deals 50 damage. However, the player now has his/her potions back. After depleting his health until a quarter of his original health, the next cutscene plays. Player: Give up, Mageddon. You can't rule this world. Whatever you do, I will defeat you! Mageddon: Foolish human...do you still think you can defeat me when you have to answer to my army of wrothful souls? Every creature you have slain is angry, and they want vengeance! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Every hostile mob the player has ever killed(excluding bosses) will now appear as white outlines of their former selves. All will rush towards the player and attack him/her relentlessly. These 'wraiths' only have 10 health each. However, they are extremely fast, can only be harmed by demonic/angelic weapons, spirit scythe and Archangel's Fury, and deal massive amounts of damage guaranteed to leave your armor in shreds. Mageddon: Look at you. Your armor is broken. You are overcome with fatigue. How can the strength of a human compare to that of a god?! Of course, you will eventually lie down and die. I, on the other hand....can keep this up FOREVER!!! Mageddon's eyes flash blood red, and the terrain starts changing into other random blocks. Bolts of lightning will fall from the sky, which has immediately turned completely black, even in daytime. Chunks around the player have a 25% chance of turning into flaming netherrack. The sun and moon will be blocked out and hostile mobs will spawn 10x as frequently, their target being the player alone. In the meantime, blocks around the player will rapidly disappear. The next cutscene plays after depleting him to a quarter of his original health. Suddenly, your armor, durability and potions will be restored. Mageddon: Why won't you die, damn you?! Player: The good forces of this universe...they feel your evil. They know what will happen if you kill me. So, the forces are giving me newfound strength. And I will fulfil that hope-I will eliminate you!!! The player uses the most powerful weapon he has, and stabs Mageddon through his heart. Mageddon: Grraghrrr! YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!!! He spreads his wings wide, and suddenly his ectoplasmic body begins to change. Mageddon's hood rips open, his skeletal head splitting into three. His torso turns into a black skeletal body without legs but with a spiked tail, his scythe growing bigger to accomadate his expanding size. Mageddon has transformed into his enraged mode. Mageddon: We shall see who is more powerful...Your pathetic hope...or my ethereal wrath!!! If you thought fighting me in my previous form was painful...I'll show you PAIN! PAIN THE LIKES OF WHICH NEVER SEEN BEFORE!!! Gigantic ghast fireballs rain from the sky, dark lightning striking the player over and over again. Random blocks of lava spawn all over the place, dirt blocks slowly changing into soul sand, lit netherrack and obsidian. In his enraged mode, Mageddon uses all of his attacks simultaneously, and possesess a deathly aura. Whenever the player goes near, he/she instantly takes half a heart of damage that drains every second. Added to his attacks will be the 'Death Breath', in which Mageddon spits a blast of smoke and flames, inflicting wither,fire,blindness and three other random negative effects. He can strike the player with his tail, making him/her have wither, poison, nausea, oblivion and scourge. This form will also be very difficult to fight, as he is always in the air and has an invisible armour that blocks out 20 hearts of damage. Player: I don't care what form you take, demon! I'll vanquish you nonetheless! If the player has depleted Mageddon's health to one heart, he/she will instantly be drawn towards his form and be caught in an explosion of gigantium proportions.(Mageddon can only be depleted to his last heart by the Archangel's Fury) Mageddon: How...is this...possible....??? When the smoke clears, both the boss and the player are left amidst an utterly destroyed wasteland, both having half a heart left.(Does not matter if player was at full health, players's health will still go down to half heart.) Player: I...won't...submit... Mageddon: You are truly capable, I must admit. But as you fight this pointless battle, this world is slowly sinking into the darkness! Give up, and I'll let you live to watch as I destroy everything and everyone you hold dear! The player stands up, resolve in his/her eyes. Player: You will never do such a thing. (The player's body glows golden) Mageddon: What?! How?! You were finished! Player: Maybe this universe has finally had enough from you! The player draws out Archangel's Fury, its light shining as bright as the Sun. Mageddon is taken aback by this sudden surge of pure power. Mageddon: No! I am death!!! I am darkness primordial!!! YOU CAN NEVER ERASE ME!!! Player: But I can still do...THIS!!! The player plunges Archangel's Fury straight through Mageddon's skeletal form. Rays of red light blast out of his disintegrating body. Mageddon: NOOOO!!! THIS BLADE...IT CANNOT BE!!!....ARGHHHHHH...........!!!!! **KABOOM!!!* *BLAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!* Mageddon explodes, his essence sucked into his scythe to suffer and be imprisoned for eternity. The black sky immediately disappears, the normal one in its place. After defeating him, 5 full stacks of chaoplasmic shards will drop from the sky, along with 64 bones, 3 stacks of nethereal essence, three demon heads, 4 full stacks of nightscale feathers and finally, the Deathbringr's Wrath, the unholy polar opposite of Archangel's Fury. This weapon is his scythe, containing Mageddon's essence. Category:Bosses Category:Mob Variations Category:Demons Category:Ancient Mobs Category:Demonic